Akatsuki Family Reunion
by Music of the Moon
Summary: Alright I was bored and came up with this interesting little tale. I have actually made little blurbs about each of the fictitious family members but I'll put those up later if you guys so desire. Enjoy!1


It was a bright, sunny, warm summer day and a few select Akatsuki members were at the beach. This little outing had been Deidara's idea and the others had grudgingly obliged. "This will be fun, un! Right Danna?" Deidara insisted as he set out a large blanket on the sand.

"Mmhmm, of course it will Dei." Sasori replied as he helped Deidara with the blanket.

"I still think this is stupid." Hidan interjected sitting down and messing up the blanket.

"I don't think it will be that bad." Kakuzu said. "I think it'll help us remove some stereotypes about each others siblings." Kakuzu then sat down next to Hidan. The four Akatsuki members all wore their swim trunks which were black with the red Akatsuki clouds. Except for Deidara who wore a t-shirt, all of them were shirtless.

"When are they getting here?" Sasori asked.

"Now." A voice said. The Akatsuki turned and Deidara smiled at the person standing before them. Their hair was cut short with a bang similar to Deidara's except shorter. They wore shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

Hidan's eyes were wide and Kakuzu merely cocked an eyebrow. "Deidara, I'm assuming this is your…..sibling?" Kakuzu asked.

Deidara smiled and nodded as he ran to hug the person while the Akatsuki still looked confused.

"Hey, Dei." They said nonchalantly.

Deidara turned and was beaming, "Everyone, this is Daisuke." He said still beaming.

"Hi." The other three greeted. Though no one knew for sure, no one was willing to ask about Daisuke's gender.

"Uh…..Deidara…" Sasori questioned. "Um…..how old is…..uh…..Daisuke?"

"18." The siblings said simultaneously.

"Uh huh." Sasori responded.

Daisuke sighed and shook her head. "I'm a girl."

"Ohhhh." Hidan said out loud. "Deidara, you now make perfect sense to me." He made sure to add emphasis on the word perfect. He opened his mouth to continue and Kakuzu and Sasori glared at him to shut up. Smirking he continued anyway, "You grew up in a backwards household." Sasori face palmed and Kakuzu just shook his head.

Deidara look confused at Hidan's comment and Daisuke just smirked. Deidara shrugged and turned to Daisuke, "Come on sis, come sit down and chill with the guys."

"I bet she does that often." Hidan muttered under his breath and Kakuzu hit him up side the head. "Ow!" Hidan yelped and Kakuzu just smiled. So Daisuke sat with the others and they began a light discussion on current political topics and religion. Hidan merely sat silently and scowled.

Out of nowhere the happy, high pitched scream of a young child filled the air. Everyone went silent and Kakuzu merely smiled and stood. He brushed the sand of himself and smiled wider. "BIG BRO KUZU!" was the next thing heard as a young boy, who looked like a porcelain doll with sandy blond hair and blue eyes, came running full speed through the sand towards Kakuzu.

"Maki!" Kakuzu said scooping up Maki as he jumped towards his brother. Maki wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck And Kakuzu hugged him back as he turned towards the others who sat open mouthed. Kakuzu chuckled. "Everyone, this is my little brother Makino. Maki this is Hidan, Deidara, Sasori and Deidara's sister Daisuke. Say hello little buddy." Simultaneously Maki and Hidan waved and said hello. Hidan stopped mid-wave and scowled at Kakuzu who was beaming. Kakuzu sat down on the blanket with Maki sitting beside him.

"How old are you, Maki?" Daisuke asked him.

"Dis many!" Maki said holding up six fingers.

"How adorable!" Daisuke said picking Maki up and hugging him.

"Hehe!" Maki said happily hugging Daisuke. Meanwhile the other Akatsuki members exchanged glances before all looking towards Kakuzu.

Kakuzu shrugged, "Yah there's an age difference but he's still my little brother."

"He is adorable though." Deidara said turning his attention to Maki.

Kakuzu nodded then paused, "Wait, why was there a surprised tone in your voice?" he asked angrily.

"Chill out, Kakuzu." Sasori said.

"Yah you're right." Kakuzu agreed. Eventually they all got distracted by building a large sandcastle with Maki and burying Hidan in the sand. Hidan had just emerged from his temporary grave and was stretching when he suddenly stopped.

"Oh no." he muttered, "I thought…..I thought they weren't coming. They…..they said they weren't coming." Hidan said getting very distraught and starting to hyperventilate.

"Hidan, what's the matter?" Kakuzu asked with a worried voice.

Hidan continued to hyperventilate and shake, "Oh Jashin, they're coming! HIDE ME!" he yelped jumping behind Kakuzu.

"Hidan who's coming?" Sasori asked coming over to join them.

"My…..my…SISTERS!" Hidan exclaimed.

"That's not so bad Hidan. I mean it is a family reunion." Sasori retorted.

"No…you don't understand. They have traumatized me forever. They are the purest embodiment of evil and torture they-"

"Oh HI-HI!" two female voices chanted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hidan screamed falling to his knees.

It was then that two women walked over. They both had longer silver hair like Hidan's and the same colored eyes as well. One carried a bag on her right shoulder the other carried a bag on her left shoulder, they wore the same blue bikini and blue skirt. They were obviously twins. "Hello." They said in unison each offering a hand to Kakuzu.

"Hello." Kakuzu said kindly shaking their hands.

Hidan stood up still shaking, visibly terrified of these seemingly normal appearing young women. He stood in silence merely looking at them.

The twins looked at each other then glared evilly at Hidan. "Hi-hi, aren't you going to fucking introduce us to your friends?" The one on the right said.

"Yah, and no shit either." The other said.

Hidan went wide eyed in fear, "Uh yah, these are my older sisters Namy," he pointed to the one on the right, "and Nyma." He pointed to the one on the left. He then proceeded to name all the others who had already arrived. The twins smiled at each other then smiled at Kakuzu. "Here Hi-hi put this. Mom will shit a fucking cow if you get a sunburn." Namy said reaching into the bag and tossing something at Hidan. Hidan shuddered as he unfolded a brightly colored Hawaiian shirt.

"No. Fucking. Way. You. Bitches." Hidan said.

"Yes actually. Because we can do much fucking worse." Nyma said. "Remember last time?"

Hidan's already wide eyes went wider as he quickly adorned the Hawaiian shirt.

The twins looked at each other and nodded before looking back at Hidan. "Buttoned." They said together. Hidan whimpered and buttoned the shirt. The twins laughed hysterically,

"He always was my favorite dress up doll." Namy said

"Yah totally, So fucking amusing." Nyma added.

"Wow." Deidara whispered to Sasori, "They must have some spell or something on him."

Nyma chuckled, "Actually he we just used to play dress-up a lot but mom and dad wouldn't but us dolls…so we used Little Hi-hi over there."

"Now go take care of the other two." Namy instructed to Hidan. Hidan glared but then lowered his head and went to go get his other two siblings. The twins smiled more as they settled into their flirty personas. "Hey there Kakuzu….." they said walking towards him. They found Kakuzu attractive and them being them decided to act on it. While the twins were occupied with Kakuzu, Hidan returned carrying a young girl with in his arms and with another girl walking beside him. Both girls had hair the same color as Hidan's but longer and the same colored eyes. He sighed before sitting down with the young girl in his lap and the other girl sitting beside him.

"Everyone these are my two younger sisters. This little one." He said lifting up the small girl he had been carrying, "Is Lika, she 7. Lika say hello to everyone."

Lika smiled and waved. "Hello bitches! I like going to the fucking beach with my bitch." She turned to Hidan who was smiling. "Bitch why are you smiling?"

Hidan chuckled, "Don't worry about it Lika." He said putting her down on the ground.

"And who's the other kid?" Deidara asked.

The girl scowled and stood up angrily, she looked to be about only twelve. "I am not a fucking kid. I'm nearly and adult! I'm 17 years old ok? So back the hell off." She said before sitting down.

Hidan sighed, "And that would be Sparkle."

"Sparkle?" Everyone asked with the exception of Maki and Lika.

"Yes my Name is fucking Sparkle, and yes my parents were high when they named me. For Jashin damn sake why me!" She yelled before storming off.

Hidan shook his head. "I have a confession to make. Out of all of the kids in my family I…..I'm the best behaved." He said lowering his head. The other Akatsuki members were shocked.

"How is that possible?" Sasori asked.

""Well the twins will flirt with anything and they treated me like a fucking dress up doll. Sparkle is all attitude and Lika uses more swear words then I ever could, and she doesn't even use it in a mean way!" Hidan explained.

"Wow." Deidara replied, before glancing over at Kakuzu who was now being stalked by the twins and then looking at all the other siblings who had arrived. "Quite the interesting group of people." He mused. As the day progressed everyone started getting used to each other The twins never left Kakuzu's side, Daisuke kept Maki occupied, Sparkle remained antisocial and avoided everyone, Hidan and Sasori merely sat on the beach and Lika developed a certain curiosity about Deidara's true gender. The young girl, no matter who often she was told, insisted that Deidara was a female. Once the sun had begun to go down everyone had returned to the blanket and had started packing, out of nowhere Sasori froze in place, his eyes wide. "It….It's….it's Chiyo!" He screamed before turning and running from the beach.

Deidara glanced around and saw only an old lady walking away from the beach. "Oh well." He shrugged grabbing his stuff. Then the four Akatsuki members and their siblings all left the beach. Some theories about families had been broken while others were made stronger by the truth that came out at the Akatsuki's first family reunion.


End file.
